Knight
by Kay Lusyifniyx
Summary: Sebuah misi yang merupakan awal dari sebuah kisah.. Chap 1 Sebuah Pertanyaan RnR please!


Author: Kay Lusyifniyx  
Disclaimer: Yosihiro Togashi  
Pairing: KuroFemKura  
rated: T  
genre: romance, tragedi (maybe and always), adventure.

Xx Knight xX

Seorang gadis berpakaian baja menelusuri lorong istana Rukuso yang luas itu. Mata aquanya yang memancarkan aura kepercayaan diri yang tinggi menatap lurus ke depan dengan serius. Rambut blonde panjangnya yang diikat satu tinggi itu terus melambai mengikuti irama langkah kakinya yang tegap, begitu pulang anting scarlet di telinga kirinya.

"Selamat sore, Panglima Kuruta."

"Selamat sore, Panglima," sapa para penghuni istana seraya menunduk pada gadis berbaju baja itu. Sedang gadis yang di beri sapaan hanya diam, mendengarkan, tak menoleh, dan terus berjalan.

"Selamat sore Panglima, Yang Mulia Light sudah menunggu anda," ujar seorang pria paruh baya menunduk kepada Kuruta. Ia pun membukakan pintu besar di belakangnya,

"Silahkan," ujar pria itu lagi. Si Kuruta pun memasuki ruang besar tersebut. Pemandangan klasik nan mewah yang memanjakan mata pun langsung menghampiri.

"Yang Mulia mencari saya?" tanya Kuruta berjongkok memberi hormat pada seorang pria di depannya.

"Ya, Kurapika Kuruta. Sekarang berdirilah," perintah pria itu. Kurapika pun berdiri.

"Apa kau sudah dengar kabar soal putri Neon?" tanya Light, pria di hadapan Kurapika.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia, belum. Apakah itu?"

"Neon di culik."

"A-apa? Putri Neon di culik?" tanya Kurapika tak percaya. Mata aquanya pun membulat.

"Ya, dia diculik," kata Light terduduk lemah di singgahsananya.

"Tapi, Yang Mulia, apa anda sudah memastikan tentang kebenaran kabar ini? Bukankah Putri Neon sedang berkunjung ke Ryusegai dengan di temani panglima Dalzone?"

"Tak dapat di ragukan lagi. Selain kontak dengan Dalzone terputus, mereka juga mengirimiku bunga krisan dan helaian rambut Neon."

"Mereka? Siapa Yang Mulia maksud?"

"Gendai," jawab Sang Raja menyebutkan nama kerajaan tetangga itu,

"Mereka bilang, bila dalam waktu 100 hari aku tak menyerahkan Rukuso, maka mereka akan membunuh Neon dengan sadis. Dan mereka nampaknya tak main-main," cerita Light menjabak rambutnya frustasi.

"Yang Mulia! Saya mohon jangan serahkan Rukuso pada Gendai. Izinkan saya melaksanakan misi penyelamatan Putri Neon!" pinta Kurapika kembali berjongkok.

"Apa kau sanggup, Kuruta?" tanya Light menatap gadis berbaju baja di hadapannya.

"Saya tidak yakin. Namun saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Meski nyawa taruhannya," Light tersenyum getir.

"Baiklah. Aku bebankan tugas ini padamu. Dan ini adalah misi rahasia. Jadi jangan sampai berita tentang Putri Neon bocor!" titah Sang Raja.

"Hamba mengerti, Yang Mulia!" jawab Kurapika lantang.

"Kau boleh berdiri, jadi apa rencanamu?"

"Belum terfikirkan, Yang Mulia. Tapi karena ini misi rahasia, jadi saya rasa sebaiknya tak membawa pasukan yang berlebihan. Dan prajurit-prajurit ini sebaiknya para ksatria. Tapi sebaiknya juga jangan libatkan para ksatria utama agar misi ini tak menarik perhatian," jelas Kurapika.

"Jadi berapa prajurit yang kau butuhkan?"

"Mungkin sekitar 8 – 10 orang. O, ya, saya juga membutuhkan seorang ahli medis."

"Akanku pilihkan orang-orang itu untukmu. Sekarang pulanglah dan beritirahat. Besok datanglah lagi pada pukul 08:00 di ruang informasi."

"Saya mengerti, Yang Mulia."

Xx Knight xX

Suara biola yang indah menggema di Bukit Kukuru yang mulai berubah coklat itu. Yah, sebentar lagi musim dingin akan tiba, dan sebentar lagi butiran-butiran salju putih dari awan akan berguguran dengan indahnya.

Tampak seorang pemuda yang menutupi dahinya dengan perban putih menggesek biolanya dengan lincah. Ia sangat menghayati permainannya. Nampaknya daun-daun yang berguguran dan rumput coklat yang tertiup angin musim dingin juga ikut menikmati permainan pemuda beranting shappire itu.

"Kau datang lagi?" tanya pemuda itu saat menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya tanpa menghentikan permainan biolanya.

"Sedang apa di kau di sini, Kuroro?" balas seseorang.

"Kau sendiri lihat 'kan? Aku sedang bermain biola. Tidakkah kau memuji permainanku indah?"

"Ah. Baiklah. Terserah padamu. Tapi apa kau tak takut? Ini perbatasan, ingat?" Kuroro menghentikan permainannya dan berbalik menatap mata aqua seorang gadis berambut blonde dengan hiasan bandana putih itu.

"Apa tidak boleh seseorang dari Ryusegai datang berkunjung?" tanya Kuroro tersenyum tipis.

"Bukan begitu," gadis itu menghela nafas pendek,

"Hanya saja, Kuroro. Situasi saat ini sedang kurang baik. Yang ku khawatirkan, petugas perbatasan mengira kau seorang mata-mata."

"Kalau itu benar, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kurapika?" tanya Kuroro tetap tak melepaskan senyuman mautnya.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Kalau aku benar seorang mata-mata dari Ryusegai, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kurapika?" ujar Kuroro mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja aku akan membunuhmu," jawab Kurapika.

"Benarkah kau sanggup melakukan itu?"

"Tentu saja aku sanggup. Bahkan bila penghianat itu ibuku sendiri."

"Bagaiman bila penghianat itu ternyata dirimu sendiri?"

"Itu tak akan pernah terjadi, aku hanya tunduk pada Raja Norstad," jawab Kurapika lagi tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun di dalamnya. Kuroro terus tersenyum.

"Aku suka jiwa ksatriamu itu. Padahal kau hanya gadis biasa," ujar Kuroro kembali berbalik dan duduk di atas rerumputan coklat Bukit Kururu itu,

"Duduklah," tawarnya. Kurapika pun duduk tepat di sebelah Kuroro. Suasana hening sejenak. Memberikan pelung bagi angin dingin berbicara.

"Sepertinya musim dingni akan segera tiba," ujar Kuroro memotong kesempatan angin dingin tersebut.

"Kuroro, boleh aku menanyakan hal yang sama?" izin Kurapika.

"Tentu saja. Apa itu?"

"Seandainya aku adalah mata-mata dari Rukuso yang di tugaskan memata-matai Ryusegai lewat dirimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kurapika menatap mata gelap Kuroro lekat-lekat.

"Kalau begitu aku tak akan mengatakan apa pun," jawab Kuroro membuat Kurapiak tertegun.

"Kau tak akan membunuhku? Tapi bukannya itu akan membahayakan Ryusegai?"

BRUK

"He-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Kurapika saat tba-tiba Kuroro merapatkan tubuhnya ke rerumputan dan menodongnya dengan sebilah pisau.

"Jadi kau ingin kau membunuhmu?" tanya Kuroro dingin menatap gadis di bawahnya. Kurapika mentap pemuda itu waspada,

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar jawabanmu."

"Aku tak akan membunuhmu karena… kau terlalu cantik untuk di bunuh," ujar Kuroro tiba-tiba tersenyum nakal.

DEG

Tiba-tiba Kurapika merasakan dadanya sesak. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa senang dengan perasaannya itu.

Perlahan Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kurapika.

"Ku-Kuroro..," desis Kurapika. Kini ia dapat merasakan nafas Kuroro yang menggelitik kulit wajahnya.

"Bercanda," bisik Kuroro tepat di telinga Kurapika. Lalu ia kembali ke posisi awal dan tertawa lepas,

"Hahahahaha. Kau harus lihat wajahmu saat ini! Hahahaha, jadi kau benar-benar berfikir bahwa aku kan menciummu?" tawa Kuroro dan..

JEDUAGH!

Sebuah pukulan dari Kurapika berhasil membuat hidung pemuda bermata onyx itu mengeluarkan darah.

"Ku pikir kau berbeda! Ternyata kau sama saja! Dasar berengsek!" pekik Kurapika.

"Hei, lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada wajah tampanku," ujar Kuroro santai memegang hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Lupkan pertanyaanku tadi! Sampai jumpa! Ah, bukan! Tapi selamat tinggal! Aku tak akan menemuimu lagi!" ujar Kurapika marah besar seraya berdiri.

"Hei-hei, maaf! Aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah. Kali ini serius, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Sekarang duduklah," kata Kuroro menahan tangan Kurapika. Sang PANGLIMA yang merasa penasaran pun terpaksa kembali duduk di samping pemuda menyebalkan itu walau dengan cemberut yang menggemaskan.

"Baik! Sekarang cepat katakan!" kesal Kurapika. Angin musim dingin kembali menyela.

"Aku tak akan membunuhmu karena, aku tak akan melakukan tindakan yang berlebihan untuk melindungi Ryusegai. Itu semua ku lakukan karena aku di tempatkan di mana aku harus berfikir rasional," jelas Kuroro. Sekali lagi Kurapika tertegun.

'Siapa sebenarnya pemuda bijak ini? Ah! Bijak?! Lupakan!' batin Kurapika berteriak.

"Aku suka 'jawabanmu', tapi aku tak suka 'caramu' menjawab. Jangan lakuakn itu lagi atau aku pastikan hidungmu akan berdarah untuk yang kedua kalinya," ancam Kurapika. Kuroro hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Kurapika, sepertinya kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi untuk beberapa hari kedepan," ujar Kuroro.

"Memang siapa yang mau bertemu denganmu lagi?" balas Kuroro innocent.

"Sungguh kau tak mau bertemu denganku lagi?"

"Baik, aku bercanda. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengatakan hal yang sama."

"Kurapika, siapa kau ini sebenarnya?" suasana kembali hening sejenak.

"Baik, aku akan jujur. Sebenarnya aku adalah seorang prajurit wanita biasa," aku Kurapika.

"Kau… prajurit?" tanya Kuroro tak percaya.

"Ck! Kau ini masa tidak tahu? Usia dan jenis kelamin di Rukuso itu sama sekali tak mempengaruhi jabatan seseorang. Tapi kekuatannyalah yang menentukan seseorang di Rukuso," decak Kurapika. Tiba-tiba Kuroro mengikatkan sebuah pita berwarna merah di lengan Kurapika.

"Kembalikanlah padaku saat kita kembali bertemu disini," ujar Kuroro.

"Kalau begitu kau juga," balas Kurapika merogoh kantung gaun birunya. Lalu ia mengikatkan sebuah pita emas di lengan pemuda itu,

"Kembalikan di sini, mengerti?" Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis.

Xx Knight xX

"Aku pulang," ujar Kurapika yang mulai memasuki rumahnya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Kurapika? Dari mana saja kau?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut kuning berantakan yang membuat Kurapika kaget.

"Eh? Kak- kak Rick?" gumam Kurapika heran.

"Eh…. Kau," ujar Rick lebih heran melihat penampilan adiknya itu,

"Ja-jangan-jangan kau….."

"Ti-tidak kak Rick! Kurapika hanya patroli saja kok!" sela Kurapika ngotot.

"Oh," desis sang kakak yang membuat Kurapika lega.

"Kau pikir kakak akan percaya apa," ujar Rick santai dan berhasil membuat Kurapika berkeringat dingin.

"Jadi bagaimana orangnya?"

"Kak Rick…"

"Ayo cerita ke kakak."

"Ka-kakak!"

"Apa orangnya pintar dan tampan?"

"Tentu saja, yah…. Walau cukup menyebalkan," kata Kurapika sedikit berteriak.

'Shit! Aku dan mulut besarku!' batin Kurapika kesal.

"Tuh kan benar. Heheheheh," tawa ringan Rick.

"Hn… kak, besok Kurapika ada misi," ujar Kurapika tiba-tiba. Air muka Rick pun berubah.

"Misi apa kali ini?"

"Misi rahasia."

"Perihal Putri?" Kurapika mengangguk kecil.

"Tolong jangan di bocorkan atau aku dan prajuritku akan mati," pinta Kurapika. Rick mendekati keluarga satu-satunya itu.

"Sebaiknya tidak usah," ujar Rick memgang pundak Kurapika.

"Eh?"

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut misi itu, Kurapika," Kurapika menepis tangan Rick dan menatapnya tajam,

"Kakak, ada apa denganmu? Ini seperti bukan dirimu."

"Kau tak mengerti, Kurapika. Terlalu berbahaya."

"Tapi kakak bilang Kuruta takl takut bahaya bahakan kematian. Kakak bilang Kuruta itu seorang ksatria, kita ini Kuruta kakak!" bentak Kurapika. Rick diam. Ia lalu merogoh saku coklatnya dan mengikatkan pita berwarna emas di leher adiknya.

"Terserah padamu. Jangan lupa bawa baju hangat. Musim dingin akan segera datang," ujar Rick langsung memeluk Kurapika.

"Aku mengerti kakak."

To Be Countinued.

Gyaaa….! Terburu-buru. Gomen banyak Typo. Waktu tinggal 8 menit. Review~


End file.
